One Word
by oceanabyss
Summary: Shizuru is asked to sum up each Rekai Tantei with one word, her answer is not what they expect. One-Shot. rated for some language.


A little one-shot inspired by youtube video comments, yes I know that is weird.

**Word**

* * *

The first annual demon tournament had past, and the human world's ignorance was brought down along with the Kekai barrier. It took some years, but the skeptical and non-believers were brought to their knees by unavoidable proof. Against popular belief between both human and demon politicians, the unity of the Makai and the human world did go on without bloodshed. Enki, the very first winner of the demon tournament, had put in much hard work and time to make sure no such thing occurred. His council, made of demons and humans alike, his border patrol on both sides of the worlds, along with cooperation from the human governments helped him achieve such a goal.

But none of this new found peace would of happened if not for four individuals.

The Rekai Tantei

Enki believed that the ex-spirit detectives held the key to a peaceful unification. The team had a demon, Hiei, a human, Kuwabara, and two others in between, Yusuke and Kurama. They were the example that humans and demons could get along passively, although he purposely over looked the shaky relationship between Hiei and Kuwabara.

And so he formed his plan, he made both Yusuke and Kurama his ambassadors, although he made sure Kurama was the one to attend most of the meetings and make most of the agreements. Kurama convinced the human governments that the existence of demons should not be taken as an omen, but as an opportunity to learn and to live along side them with happiness. After many arguments and heated debates the safety of the human race was assured and preparations soon began for the new alien arrivals. The demon race was introduced slowly to the general public for fear that such a sudden change would bring hysteria. Over the next two years, the barriers between humans and demons vanished, until the existence of the demon race was officially recognized.

The public announcement was made by the leader of Japan, introducing the existence of demons and that no one needed to fear. He informed the public that the prejudice account that all demons were evil and out for human blood were lies, and those individuals who were would be taken care of.

He then spoke of the teams, of humans and demons alike, who would protect their world from unwanted visitors. He praised the teams with admiration and confidence and assured the people of Japan that they would not let the malicious creatures take control.

Then he released his ace.

The Rekai Tantei.

Like Enki, the leader believed that the four were the bridge between the races, and so he introduced the invisible heroes to the world. By using video clips that he had obtained from Koenma, he showed Japan the people who had kept them alive for years. They were shown excerpts of Maze Castle, The Dark Tournament, and the Sensui and Yakumo case. They were shown how four teenagers gave all they had, sometimes including their lives, to save the world from destruction.

Japan was astonished.

He then told them of the retirement of the team, but if hell ever broke loose, they would be on it in an instance. He asked the public to accept The Rekai Tantei, to let them live their lives as normally as they could, to let them finish school, marry, and acquire jobs.

He then finished his speech with one last sentence,

"We are not alone, so let us share the world."

The public did what the leader asked, they praised the Tantei with thankfulness and respect, but instead of the normal life, they had become instant celebrities. The news and media crews did all they could to get all the information, specials about the Tantei appeared on radio shows, TV programs, papers, and their was talk of even a biography for each team member. Children worshiped the ground they walked on, Parents eagerly encouraged it, and The Shuichi Minnamino Fan Club grew at an alarming rate, much to Kurama's dismay.

But what they saw was what they assumed, they did not know the team as individuals. They had yet to learn that both Yusuke and Hiei were extremely cocky, that Shuichi was actually a 1,500 year old bandit, and that Kuwabara was obsessed with kittens. If they knew the real Tantei they would wonder how the hell these four had become their saviors.

But this was not the truth, and the Tantei were ok with that.

* * *

Shizuru Kuwabara walked down the street heading for her small apartment after a small run to the grocery store. For the past several months she had received call, after call, visit, after visit, by eager fans and news crews about her brother and his friends. To say in the least, Shizuru was on her last straw.

The attention was amusing at first but, damn, did it get annoying fast. She had to disconnect her phone, and their were a few instances where she had to flee to Genkai's to escape curious beings.

She had hoped that this quick chore would go unnoticed, but a bad premonition told her otherwise.

"Shizuru Kuwabara, Shizuru Kuwabara, please may I have a word!?" Shizuru turned around to find many sweaty reporters headed her way.

She sighed, "Hello everyone, what the hell do you want now?"

All the reporters erupted into loud talk, their voices melding together so that each word said was unheardable.

"OK OK shut the hell up, I do not have time to answer your questions, I have to make dinner so all of you, scram!"

Shizuru then started heading back to her apartment, leaving the stunned reporters behind her.

But one was able to shake it and called out to her, "Please just one question Miss Shizuru, then we will leave." The angry older sister spun around ready with a sarcastic retort but... damn it why did he have to be so cute.

"Fine, whatever, one stupid question."

The young man broke out in a huge smile, and shuffled through his notepad.

"Ok miss, this is about your brother and his friends." _Duh_. "What I would like to ask you is how would you describe each Tantei in one word?"

"Oh that's easy, they're all a bunch of asses."

"Wait, what? Miss Shizuru I don't think you heard me correctly."

"Oh I heard you loud in clear...one word right?"

The confused reporter nodded.

"Alright, well Yusuke = Kickass,"

"Hiei = Badass,"

"Shuichi = Gene-ass"

"and my baby bro, well he = Dumbass."

Shizuru then turn around for the last time leaving dumbfounded reporters in her wake.

* * *

The End

ok so I hope it was good, editing might be bad though, my grammar sucks.

Please Review

Thank You for reading!

(p.s. for those who read my other stories...I know, I know...)


End file.
